Sneaky Cheating
by Crazy Hetalia
Summary: What will become when a certain someone makes a terrible decision? Yeah, bad summary but...yeah. 2p!UsUk fanfic, also some surprises ;) Hope you like it! I do not own Hetalia, so don't kill me .w.;;
1. Chapter 1

***totally gave up on Unexpected Love* If you guys want me to continue it, I have chapter 8 halfway done anyways XD I just…..got lazy….and didn't have the muse apparently XD Sorry though ;w; I will continue it if people like it enough, but here is 2p!Hetalia stuff :D I fell in love with it so like…yeah.**

**ENJOY~**

He was striding throughout his house, dusting and adjusting the place. A big smile was on his face the entire time of his cleaning.

Oliver Kirkland, an orange-haired man with blue eyes and adorable freckles speckled all over him, was doing his usual cleaning he does once a week. He suddenly stops when he hears a familiar groan come from his bedroom, "_Oh goodness, I hope I didn't wake him up again…"_ he thought as he put down his duster and adjusted his pink cleaning apron, then scurried to his bedroom.

Opening the door he finds Alfred, well, the second dimension Alfred, slowly getting out of _their_ bed, yes, they both share a bed. The American glanced at Oliver, then yawned, "…..Morning." he hoarsely said whilst rubbing his eyes. The Englishman smiled and hurried over to kiss the others cheek with a cheery "Good Morning!" to greet him.

"How are you? Are you well, Alfred? Would you like breakfast?" Oliver asked cheerily, usually he was never _this_ happy, but today was a special day and he hoped that Alfred would notice. The American only looked at him with a face of confusion and sleepiness.

"The Hell's wrong with you this morning? You're happy." He simply said, then trudged to their closet and grabbed a random black shirt and regular jeans with half-opened eyes. Oliver only stood there looking at him with a mixture of slight hurt and disappointment.

"….I guess you forgot then..." the Englishman said with a slightly hurt tone mixed in his voice, then swiftly left the room to finish his cleaning. Alfred stood there, facing the closet, with a big fat smirk on his face.

"Of course I didn't forget, idiot." He murmured to himself then chuckled, knowing he had a plan up his sleeve.

.。.:*・° .。.:*

When he had finished his normal duties, Oliver hurried to lock himself in the restroom to sulk. How could Alfred forget? It made no sense, he always remembered his birthday! Even if Oliver never had said anything about when his birthday was coming up, he stilled remembered. How does he just forget this time?

As he sulked, Alfred was throwing on his jacket and before he opened the front door, he said loud enough so that his voice carried to Oliver, "Hey! I'm going out for a while, see yea later." Then left the house without further hesitation.

Oliver knew something must be up with this nonsense. No one forgets a birthday _that_ easily. He has to think something was up….it was natural for two lovers to get suspicious over one another once in a while. Right? This isn't just some petty 'boyfriend forgets birthday' situation…..

**Terrible start but…..yep. XD Gotta love Ollie…just….gotta. I shall give no spoilers . Rate and give me advice on this! Also, if you want to suggest what parts of the plot should be, then PM me ^^ I will gladly use them or maybe I won't. =w= **

**LOVE YOU GUYS~ BYE XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeeey guys :D I'm feeling you guys totally forgot about me ;w; Meh, I'm still gonna type this w Welp, just remember "Alfred" is the 2p Alfie, okay? xD ENJOY~**

Alfred walked down the crowded street of the city, only glancing around a few times at the passerby's.

As he walked, he started to get this feeling. A slight tinge of guilt at what he's going to do (and has been doing) for a while now, but buried it deep in his mind, trying to cover it up and forget about it.

As well as that, he arrived at a short three steps up to a dark, wooden door with a hand-sized knocker as sleek as silver. He stepped slowly up to it, running a hand over the black railing caging the stairs. His expression remained emotionless as he clanged the metal knocker three times on the door, and then waited.

"Coming, coming!" a voice came from inside the building, which was connected to other buildings, and then Alfred heard the lock unlock. The door opened to reveal a nicely dressed young man, just about a year or two younger then Alfred, who was smiling at the American. The boys' features were almost feminine, but still held a slight sign of manly hood. His violet-blue eyes staring at Alfred with mock innocence, and his blonde hair shined in the late afternoon sun, making his long curl barely noticeable. "Hey! You're early." He said, looking quite pleased with the others early presence.

"Yeah, whatever…" Alfred said, shrugging off the Canadians comment. Matthew opened the door wider and let Alfred inside, which he did quickly. "So….what are yea in for today?" he asked as he sat down on a nearby chair, most likely the dining room.

Matthew's eyes narrowed a bit, and he smiled devilishly, "Rough~"

Alfred scoffed, then stood up with a sigh. He strode over and yanked the other by the collar of his t-shirt, guiding him toward the bedroom in the small place. Walking past the living room, then into the hall, passing pictures of the Canadian and possibly family members or friends. Which the American didn't even glance back to look, content to getting down the hall to the last door, the one door with Matthews name tapped onto it from cut out paper. He strode faster as he was about the reach the door and swung it open, practically throwing Matthew on his queen sized bed, which took up about half the room, and slammed the door shut and locked it. Afterwards he crawled onto and immediately went down for a sloppy, deep kiss. Which the Canadian gladly kissed back.

As he was keeping Matthew's mouth busy, he crept a hand up under his shirt, feeling around on his chest, the sides of his body, all the places he knew would make him shiver. He broke the kiss and took off Matthew's shirt, throwing it aside then dived at his belt. He quickly unbuckled it and slid them off, Matthew dumbfounded by how quick the process was. After that, he slid off the others boxers, sort of slow to build up the tension of the Canadian, then threw the pants and boxers aside just as the shirt. He glanced down at his body, noticing the throbbing member, and then drew his eyes to stare into the others, the lust easily showing and heavy-lidded.

"A-Alfred~ Hurry up!" Matthew begged, looking restless. The American didn't look fazed by the others actions. He then quickly took of his own pants and shirt, then the boxers. He lined up with his entrance, but paused by Matthew's sudden reaction.

"W-What? No s-stretching?" Matthew asked, looking at Alfred as if he was crazy. Alfred merely shrugged and rammed into him, getting a delicious scream out of the Canadian. He stood still to at least let him adjust.

"You wanted it rough; so you're getting rough." Alfred stated after a moment, then started to move. Matthew was breathing heavily and moaned in tune with the thrusts'. The American kept up the easily tune for a little longer, but then started to go faster, then started to ram him, which nearly made the Canadian's small voice reach a high level in screaming.

"A-A-Alfreeeed!" was Matthews last moan before releasing after a few minutes, not long after Alfred had done the same. Then he pulled out and laid next to him, breathing heavily, the same as Matthew.

They both laid there to catch their breaths.

After a few minutes of both of them staring at the ceiling, Matthew spoke. "Aren't you ever going to tell Oliver…?" he didn't dare look at Alfred as he spoke. "Wouldn't he get angry if he knew…?"

"…I'm never telling him. It's not like he'll get suspicious, the dudes an air head." Was Alfred's reply, pausing for a moment, but continued, "….yeah, I'm never telling him. If he knew, I'd be a goner…."

**Oh Gott finally I am done. The sex was just- I can't. It isn't easy DX Gott…..kill me now. Mein Gott….Alright. Review and favorite me~ BYYYE~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again guys ^^ So like, how'd you like the last chapter w Anyways, I'm typing this one while sleep deprived….let's see how it takes for me to pass out while doing this :D ENJOY~**

Oliver was fast asleep in bed when Alfred came home.

Alfred quietly opened the door as wide as he could without it squeaking, and slipped into the house. He took off his shoes and kicked them into the corner, and then he quickly crossed from the living room to the hallway, and into the bathroom next to the guest room, and attempted to take a shower. As he turned on the faucet, it made the loudest sound of water hitting the tub floor. Why does it when he has to be sneaky does every little noise become loud? He glanced out of the restroom door. Silence, he was still asleep, good.

Alfred stripped down and entered the cold shower; this time of night has no warm water. He let the water chill his skin and soak his hair as he thought of what he did during the day. Sex. Sex was all he did. He felt guilty, but also he had a reason for it. But he'll never tell Oliver, for that would break the fragile man's poor, poor heart. He finished up and turned off the water. As he was getting out, he slipped on water and fell. The American covered his mouth as to not swear and wake up the sleeping Oliver.

"Dammit all…" he murmured as he stood up and yanked a towel off the rack. He heard a shifting in the other room and froze in place, then a soft thumping of footsteps came from the hallway, and Al wrapped the blanket around his waist.

Oliver opened the restroom door lazily and peeked in. "Al….? Is that you..?" his eyes were half opened and his hair a slight mess.

"Ah…yeah. You go back to sleep, m'kay? I just had to take a shower." Al said, and walked over to the Englishman, and then he lightly pushed him in the direction of their bedroom. Oliver trudged lazily toward the room he was indicated to, not really paying attention to much of anything, and murmured an okay and closed the door behind him. Al let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding in, and felt relieved.

Alfred then walked into the guest room, which he kept extra clothes in there, and decided he didn't deserve to sleep with Oliver tonight. He slipped under the covers and laid there for what seemed hours, even though it was mere minutes, before falling asleep.

Sweet dreams….


	4. AU

**Update (6-3-13)**

**I'm sorry guys, I would of updated a chapter and all, even to the other story buuuuuut there were…um….**_**slight**_** difficulties with my laptop and every picture, document, and download (everything) was deleted from my laptop and the laptop started from level 0, like I just got it or something ^^; So, like, I hate the chapter done…..and….this…..happened…heh…..yep…..so um…..I'll update as soon as I can ;w; I am soooorryyyy, this goes for my 'Sneaky Cheating' story too. A**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guyssssss! w I'm sorry, like, really sorry about the long wait for this. I doubt you guys even care about the story after this long xD Anyways, meh, I'm trying to get used to the Microsoft 2003 instead of 2007…its so weeeird .A. But enjoy~ .w.**

**Ollie's P.O.V**

Oliver was sitting on his kitchen countertop, which was next to his oven, waiting patiently for his cupcakes to be finished baking. He wasn't some weird person who'd stare at the oven; he _was_ at least reading a home décor magazine. As he was reading a random article about kitchen appliances, which wasn't as fun to read as he had hoped, Alfred walked in wearing pajama pants and had scruffy hair.

"Well, good morning there, scruffy." Oliver said as he reached out a hand and messed with Al's hair. "Actually, more like afternoon." Al could care less since he was still groggy.

"Eh…why are you making cupcakes? I mean…" he paused for a moment to think with a cloudy brain, "what ever happened to making cakes? Aren't they the same thing?"

Oliver hesitated to answer, putting down his magazine. "They are _not_ the same thing! Cupcakes don't require a plate and are less messy, if you don't scoff them down, that is." Huffed after he was done, but then let out a breath and chuckled. "I guess it's alright, you're just still sleepy."

Al looked at the Englishman, feeling that he didn't deserve to have a conversation with him. He wished he could have an excuse to leave for the moment, but he just stood there. He waited, thinking, and thinking, and then decided to confess.

"Oliver, I just….I need to tell you something." He took a deep breath.

"Hm? What is it?" looked to Al in confusion. His face was too innocent, it was making it hard for the American to say anything. Al gulped, then looked away, and looked back at him.

"Well, you see, I've been-" the oven beeped, signaling the cupcakes were ready.

"Oh! Hold on a moment, dear." Oliver said with a smile, and hopped off the countertop and opened a drawer, taking out oven mitts. They were a pinkish color with hearts sown on them: woman's oven mitts. He took out the cupcake pan and quickly set them on top of the oven, onto its surface. He then put his mitts back into the drawer and turned to Alfred. "So what was it you needed to say?"

"Ah- it was nothing important. I was just going to say I might be sleeping in the guest room for a while, I've been…um…feeling sick lately and don't want you to catch anything." He said rather quickly, avoiding any eye contact.

He lost it. He lost his courage to say it. Nice job idiot, it wasn't the perfect time, but it was his chance! He mentally scolded and beat himself for it. How long will it take for him to say it? After its all gone to sh*t and make it worse?

Oliver only looked at him with slight confusion, then turning into his usual 'concerned about his lovers' health' face. "Oh, that sounds terrible! If you feel any worse, then you'll march back to bed and I'll take care of you, alright?" then he smiled and gave Al a kiss on the cheek. Oh God, that smile. It made everything much, much worse, not counting the sweet kiss on the cheek. Al was about ready to throw himself out a third floor window at that point. He couldn't confess, and Oliver was clueless. Any cheating man would be mentally fist pumping for a clueless lover. But not him, he's regretting everything more than he thought he would.

This is going to be harder than he thought. Great.


	6. Chapter 5

**Heyyyyy. Mkay lets get this story going XD Blah blah, random shout out to my friend Alas, meh, and now ENJOY~ (just saying, it's all 2p's in this one, don't think theres any 1p's w just to clear things up a bit)**

He was pushed onto the bed, his breath rigged, and his button up shirt ripped open. He still couldn't believe he agreed to do this with _him._

Feliciano had a devilish grin as he got his way with him. "Heh heh, I can't believe you actually agreed, you could say I'm _glad_~" ran his hand down Al's chest slowly. Alfred grits his teeth and glared.

"I can't believe it either…why the f*ck am I even doing this? I top!" Al said, trying to struggle out of the other mans grip.

"Oh, no. you're not weaseling out of this one, American~" the Italian looked down at him with narrowed eyes and chuckled evilly. Alfred gulped.

.。.:*・°

Alfred was sitting at a small café table, resting his chin on his hand, looking like he'd rather be anywhere else but there. "If he was the one who told me to be here, you'd think he'd be waiting for me.." he grumbled to himself, and kept looking around for someone. After a few more minutes of looking around and screwing around with a straw in his coffee, a man walked lazily as if he had no purpose to be anywhere, and sat down in the seat right across the small table. He had a dirty blonde colored raggedy hair, as if he never brushed it one day in his life, a 5 o'clock shadow and heavy lidded eyes, and also a cigarette in his mouth. He was wearing a button-up pale purple shirt half tucked in, and jeans.

"..Didn't know you were gonna be this early.." the man said with a half-assed tone and puffed a small cloud of sickly smoke in Alfred's face. The American didn't flinch when the smoke was blown in his face.

"I wasn't early, you were late. Francis what the hell do you even want?" Al said bluntly, and crossed his arms on the table and slumped forward slightly in the chair, looking a little ridiculous sitting in a girly café chair with metal swirls.

Francis just sat there for a long moment, taking a few puffs from his cigarette before speaking again. "You need to break off the whoring around and tell Oliver already. I know it might be surprising to hear this coming from me, but I worry about him more than you think." His face was serious, looking at Al, and leaned forward and rested his head on the palms of his hands.

Al sighed deeply and looked down. How could someone even bring something like that up with a person like Oliver? 'Hey, you know sex? Yeah I've been having a lot of it with people you know so...yeah.' No, he couldn't be that dumb. He'll never get the balls to tell him with an attitude like this. "I can't… I just can't, Francis. I've already tried but I panicked!" slammed his fist on the table in sudden frustration. "I can't stop, either."

"Why can't you?" the Frenchman asked, furrowing his brows.

"Its… its like an addiction. A different person every so often, switching positions, all that sh*t." Al said, feeling a bit ashamed for saying it out loud. He just realized what it was…an addiction. He was addicted to sleeping with whoever had a pretty face.

"But you haven't done it with Oliver at all? You have to tell him.. No matter what he'll say, you have to face the karma that'll just bite you in the ass otherwise," he got up, taking a puff from his cigarette, turning around and started walking away, lazily waving an arm bye, "go tell him now." And walked without another word to Al, leaving him there to contemplate, looking ridiculous with that stupid face Al was making.

"F*ck that guy…" he said as he got up and walked away, going back to his little home with Oliver. _I'm going to tell him..._ he thought, _I'll look him straight in the eye and just tell him._

After reaching the front door, he took a deep breath and opened it, walked in, and locked it back up. He stood in place for a few moments, thinking of what he was going to say, until his mind was fuzzy with random sentences.

"Hello? Is that you, Al?" Al's mind was pulled back to reality when he heard Oliver's voice.

"Um, yeah it's me." Al responded lamely. He walked to the kitchen where Oliver was sitting at their small dining table, wearing a maroon turtle neck sweater and women sweat pants, sipping from a tea cup. Somehow you could still tell that Oliver was a man.

"Francis came over a few hours ago… and said something like we don't spend enough time together, and he kept asking how I was. Isn't that strange?" he smiled cluelessly at Alfred, in which Alfred uncomfortably shifted in return.

"Yeah…strange…"

"Well, who ever knows what that cigarette junky thinks. Having the nerve to look like how he does in front of people without a care. Oh, how I wish I could run my brush through that rats nest he calls hair." Oliver chuckled to himself, as if everything was normal.

Was everything normal? He seems alright, but it might be a lie. He might have been told by Francis. Alfred swears if Francis blew it for him then he'll… do what? He couldn't do anything, he'd find out sooner or later. Let's just see how this plays out, just in case.

Alfred awkwardly chuckled with him and sat down across the table. "…Hey, I uh, got something to tell you…" he took a deep breath.

"What is it? You can tell me anything!"

"Ah…well… You see…" he didn't even know where to start. How does someone even explain this to someone like Oliver? He's sweet, kind, and just so innocent. Maybe not _as_ innocent as he looks, though, but it doesn't explain how much it hurt Alfred to finally realize after countless times of cheating on Oliver…

Oliver just sat there, waiting with a small smile to see what he has to say. This is going to be much more difficult then he thought.

Alfred took another deep breath. "Okay, I'm… I'm just going to say it. I cheated on you, not just once, multiple times and with multiple people. At first I was shameless and thought I didn't care and I'd never have to tell you. But I'm…I'm sorry!" he leaned over the table and put his head in his hands, elbows on the table, and spoke through them, "…I wish you'd just forgive me but it was a horrible thing… I'm sorry…"

After he finished the rather fast talking, he waited a moment to see if he yells, or freaks out, but there was only silence. He slowly then looked up to see something he honestly didn't want to see.

Oliver was crying.

His face had an expression of surprise, with the raised bushy eyebrows and the wide eyes, but there were tears streaming down his face. Oh, why couldn't he just of gotten angry? Why cry? It was the last thing he'd ever want to see Oliver do. Alfred didn't know what to say, anything, please, anything to make him stop crying. He slowly outstretched his hand to Oliver's face, but stopped when Oliver sniffed. The Brit closed his eyes for what seemed like forever, then got up and walked briskly to their room, slammed the door, and Alfred could hear the lock click. Al sighed and rested his head on the table, lowering his hand and staying like that for what seemed like hours after a few minutes.

He did it. But what now?


End file.
